strawberry love
by Kawaiibookworm
Summary: It's valentines's day and everyone happy! well all except kashino but, can ichigo change all that? read to find out!. T because im paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well this is my first story for Yumeiro Patisiere. I can't believe I actually got off my lazy butt and wrote this!**

**Caramel: I'm so proud of you deszu !**

**Me: ^^ arigato **

**Kashino: what do you mean by "you" we practically had to drag you to the computer and force you to type. Now get on with the story !**

**Ichigo: kashino, at least try to be nice !**

**Caramel: don't fight desu!**

**Kashino: why is caramel here? **

**Me: because she's my favorite sweets spirit! Okay now take it away makoto !**

**Kashino: why should I ?**

**Me: * holds up a book* because if you don't I'll show ichigo that picture in your notebook * smirkes ***

**Ichigo: what picture ? kashino what is she talking about ?**

**Kashino: * blushes * YOU WOULDN'T !**

**Me: * raises eyebrows * try me **

**Kashino: fine, * sighs* ki-chan doesn't own yumeiro patisiere or any of the characters**

**Ichigo: hey wait! What picture? tell me!**

**Me: please enjoy the story !**

**Ichigo's P.O.V**

It's valentine's day at the academy today and I can smell love in the air or at least chocolate. For the past week every girl has been busy making something for their crushes or lover. All this love is making me feel really pumped for today!

"Ne ichigo did you make chocolate for anyone?" Rumi asks me while we get ready to leave for class

"Hai, I made some for you, kana-chan and all the princes" I say as I hand her her bag. rumi's chocolate was mini white chocolate with dark chocolate in the middle. I had worked hard on it for a while.

"Arigato ichigo" rumi says as she eats her gift "this is really good "

"Yeah can you believe I made it myself" I say proud that I didn't need the devil's help this time

"Really? I was sure that kashino had helped you" says rumi astonished " no offense though it just that you and chocolate well…" she trailed off

"It's okay rumi-san" even if rumi was doubtful I can still show every one that I can make decent chocolate!

"Well bye ichigo I have to get to class" says rumi as she runs out the door "thanks for the sweets!"

"Bye" I yell as I run off to my class with vanilla following me. I feel so happy and excited to day for some reason. I must have looked happy and lost in thought because vanilla asked me if I was okay.

" hai I fell grea-" I was was until I fell down the stairs for the fourth time that week

Later during break

" ah so you fell again I see" said hanabusa says I walked toward andou and him. They were both standing by the fountain with caramel and café. After I fell I had to place a band-aid or two on my face.

"Hai, demo I'm okay" I say smiling. " oh and happy valentines day" I say as I hand both of them chocolate. It inside was the same kind chocolate I made when the heiress challenged me to that chocolate making contest. As they were opening their gifts I suddenly realized that kashino wasn't with them.

"Hey were's kashino?" I had expected him to be here make fun of my sweets like usual.

"oh he's hiding" andoh said as if it was nothing

"Hiding? Why?" that's when I remembered that kashino doesn't like to be given chocolate on Valentine 's Day. Too many girls and too much poorly made chocolate, that's hell for him. "Oh, I see now"

" Hai it's a shame that he can't be here to enjoy your delicious gifts" satsuki said smiling and holding a rose like he always does.

" A few brave girls tried to give him some of their chocolate but he either insulted their work or just ran away from them" andoh said with an amused look on his face. I can't blame him watching kashino run away from a person smaller than him would be really funny.

" the heiress tried to give him a life size chocolate statue of herself, but he just ran straight dorm and hasn't come out yet" said andou

" Has he ever had a happy valentine's day?" asked hanabusa

"Well I don't think so" replied andou

"Really? " he must have had good one" hanabusa

While the two princes were talking about kashino , I was thinking about how sad that he can't really have a nice valentines day. Everyone knows that if you give him chocolate he's just going to insult it. To me it sounds like the only way for him to have a good valentines day was if someone….

"I got it" I yelled startling hanabusa and andou "I know a way for him to have a happy valentine's day" I said. I started to explain my idea to them and by the time I finished both of them had smiles of their faces.

"that a great idea, ichigo, but if you want to actually do it I suggest that you do it before the dorms close" said hanabusa.

"Okay, come on vanilla im going need your help" I said happily as I race off to the kitchens. Im determined to make this valentine's day happy for kashino.

**Me: well that's the first chapter! Please forgive me if there are any mistakes **

**Kashino: hey what's ichigo planning todo?**

**Me: you'll have to wait and see!**

**Kashino : -_-**

**Caramel: until next time desu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: well here's the new chapter.! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and family issues and a lot of other stuff. **

**Kasino: just get on with the story baka !**

**Me: fine, so just to shut up Mr. impatient, take it away ichigo!**

**Ichigo: ki-chan does not own yumeiro patisiere or any of its character's, so please don't sue her * smiles***

**Kashino: * raises hand * can we sue her for being incredible **

**Me: ma-kun that's so sweet! * is glowing with happiness ***

**Kashino: *continues his sentence * -y lazy and irresponsible ? **

**Ichigo: * anime style sweat drops * umm I don't think so **

**Me: * goes to my emo corner all depressed and waves for them to continue to the story ***

**Caramel: enjoy the story!* flies over to confort ki-chan ***

**Ichigo: *hits kashino over the head with a frying pan* baka!**

**Kashino POV**

Here I am lying on my bed like a loser. I could be in practicing tempering right now or being with my friends, but no I have to hide today. If you haven't guess already today is Valentine's Day or as I like to call it all hell breaks loose day. I had at least 20 girls at once trying to stuff chocolates into my hands. I would give anything to get away from the world on this day. "Kashino, next time slow down! I can't fly as fast as you can run!" chocolate was with me when the girls attacked and since they couldn't see her they knocked her around till she whipped up some sweets magic and froze them for a few seconds. Thankfully that was all the time we needed to run away. "Those girls have some nerve! Who do they think they are trying to give chocolate to my Kashino! And don't think I won't forget about them hitting me around trying to get to you. They... "She's been rambling on like that since before we can into the dorms. "Oh but the heiress was the worst part of the day wasn't she?" I shiver as I agree with her. The heiress went absolutely insane this time.

_(Earlier today )_

_I was sitting at the fountain with hanabusa and andoh talking. "Hey, kashino be happy that some girls from this school still like you, after what happened last year I'm surprised that they still come near you" I was surprised to. I hoped that my reaction last year would scare them off for good, but no I had to be wrong. I hung my head as both of them looked at me in amusement. "Well at least things can't get worse for you" andoh didn't just say that. "What the hell made you say that?" I yelled at him. "Don't you know that if you say that then something worse will happen to you!" "Aaww come on that's not true where'd you see that? An American chick flick?" andoh defiantly looked amused now. " …. Yes BUT ONLY CAUSE MY SISTER MADE ME WATCH IT WITH HER!" screaming that was the worst mistake I would have ever made. From far away we could all see a dust cloud that was coming closer to us by the second. When it was near enough, we saw that it wa sa huge military tank painted pink with hearts on it, on top was the heiress with a dozen chocolate sculptures. At that moment I thought my heart had exploded …._

_With fear not the I was only scared for a second fear it was the I'm walking through the haunted house and something's going get me any minute fear. " MAKOTO-KUN, I knew that was your voice I can recognize it from miles away !" that's it I'm now taking a vow of silence, you will never hear another word out of me EVER! " oh HONEY I made enough chocolate to last you all year, so every time you eat it you'll be eating me! And we'll be together forever!. ..INSANE! the look she has on her face is half in love and half crazy with a mix of she might be high. As I was trying to find a way to escape from the scene, she suddenly leaped from the top of the tank to try to attac- I mean hug me. As she flew through the air right over me screaming MAKOTO-KUN, I saw my life flash through my eyes as I prepared for impact and being hugged and kissed to death. Right before she was going to get me, I felt my self being pulled out of the way as my butt hit the floor I realized that the guys had pulled me out and had put themselves in my position. " RUN! " they both yelled as the lunatic - I mean the heiresswas glomping them and tring to kiss them as she still hadn't figured out that they weren't me. I wasted no time as I picked myself off the ground and ran as fast as I could to my dorm with chocolat flying behind me. I paused for a minute and turned to salute hanabusa and andoh for their bravery. Few men have survived the heiress. "oi. Hanabusa, if you don't make it I call your IPod" I began running again half hoping that they wouldn't return, well at least not rose boy._

_( back to the present)_

But fortunately, (or unfortunately ), they both returned to my dorm looking as if they had just gotten mugged. andoh can to tell me that he now knew what it felt like to have the heiress as a stalker. " god ma-kun I felt like I wanted to die after 10 minutes of her craziness. " how you've survived all these years amazes me". He looked like he had realized something disturbing and amazing, so I suggested that he go outside to clear his head. Hanabusa only came back to prove to me he had survived and to make sure I hadn't taken his IPod. "Well kashino it's still a beautiful day outside and I'm going to go enjoy the rest of it" you're only going so you can go comfort broken hearted girls. I sort of accused him. "Yeah that too, oh and we'll sure to tell ichigo about what happened" what! No! "Hey" I called to him "she doesn't need to know that okay?" "And why shouldn't I?" I saw a smirk work its way on his face. "Because I don't want her to worry about me, that's why stupid" I could feel myself going red for some reason anger? Embarrassment? "Fine I won't " I signed with relief " but you didn't tell andoh that " he turned and walked away with a smirk on his face. I shut my door and layed on to thinking. Well he was right I didn't tell andoh not to tell ichigo so he can't be blamed if she finds out. Ichigo. The sound or the mention of her name makes my chest swell up with emotion. I didn't know what to call this feeling till a few days ago. I had talked to the guys about it and they just stood there with smiles on their faces as they told me this feeling was called love.

Love

. That's another thing I don't get. I know what love is thanks to that match we had with the heiress. But I just don't understand how I fell in love with a moronic, clumsy, ditzy, kind, Funny, Compassionate, beautiful girl

….

Wow! All this week I've been thinking of her like that and it kind of scares me. I think about her all the time. When I'm in class when I'm studying even when I'm tempering. It hasn't effected my grades thank you kami-san. She's in my every thought. Some call this love

Well I call it hell

But if she felt the way I do then this whole felling might not be so bad. The real problem here is does she feel the same way about me? Who knows maybe time will tell. In the mean time I don't think this feeling will go away anytime soon. And I'm king of hopeing it won't. I wonder what ichigo's doing right now. I bet she's either giving out valentine's chocolate or spending time with her friends. I wonder if she gave chocolate to the other sweets princes. Probably, that's something she would do. She probably won't give any to me. I always critsize her harshly, so if she gave me chocolate she'll think that I'd probably throw it at her. Well she'd be wrong I'd never do anything to hurt her purposely. That kind of reminds me of what I did last year when…

(knock, knock)** ( that was my pathetic excuse of a knocking sound XD)**

Who could that be it's almost time for curfew. I walked up to the door and opened it to see my crush **( guess who XP) **ichigo, but that's not what surprised me. that shocked my was what she was holding. It looked like…

**me: yeah I'm ending on a hangcliffer! Don't you just hate me?**

**Kashino: yup, that's for sure**

**me: * cries* you're so mean to me **

**Caramel: don't cry desu, he's just like that because he hasn't kissed ichigo yet desu**

**Kashino: * blushes bright red* hey!**

**me: haha your right, thanks caramel. Hey but don't worry ma-kun! You'll get that make out scene with her, that you always beg me to write**

**Ichigo: WHAT! * blushes and looks at kashino***

**Kashino: *blushes and won't meet ichigo's eyes * JUST SHUT UP OKAY AND YOU BETTER UPDATE FASTER NEXT TIME!**

**me: okay, okay, well please review so that I can update soon and then kashino will stop bother in me about writing a big make out scene with ichi-**

**Kashino: THAT"S IT! * gets a frying pan and chases after ki-chan with it***

**Me: * runs away and screams* HELP ME! SOMEONE STOP THE SADIST!**

**Ichigo: kashino stop it!* runs after us***

**Caramel: well please review and kichan will try to update as soon as possible, Bye desu !**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHER'S NOTE !

Guys, I'm sorry that this is not a chapter but this is important! The next chapter of strawberry love is going to be the last one but I'm having trouble deciding if ichigo and makoto should kiss. I put up a poll on my profile and I won't be able to update until I finish writing it and I won't finish writing it unless you people take my poll okay! So please take it so I can update faster! Thanks for the support hoping to update soon!

With love, ki-chan


	4. Chapter 4

**ME: I am proud and a little bit sad to introduce the last and final chapter of 'strawberry love'**

**Kashino: well it's about time you've finished it, you haven't up dated in three months!**

**Ichigo: don't make her feel bad *hits him over the head with a frying pan* **

**Me and caramel: * sitting in the corner, eating a bag of popcorn, while watching the two should be lovers fight***

**Kashino: ouch! * rubs throbbing head* I thought we got rid of that thing in the last chapter! * Points to frying pan***

**Ichigo: nope, I kept it in case something like this *points at me and Kashino* happens**

**Kashino: you still didn't have to hit me that hard! * glares at ichigo***

**Ichigo: well I didn't have too but it sure was fun to * giggles then screams when Kashino starts to chase her***

**Caramel: no fighting desu! * gets up next to me and flies up to them***

**Me: everyone shut up! * hears complete silence* okay now please just read the chapter I hope you like it **

**Ichigo: Ki-chan doesn't own yumeiro patisiere or anything to do with it. Please enjoy!**

**Kashino's POV**

There I was standing there holding the door open, as amano stood in front of me. Shit! I'm not saying anything. I must look like a moron. Speak you idiot speak!

"w-what what are y-you" great I meant for myself to say something, anything, but I can only stutter. At times I'm glad amano is oblivious, because she didn't seem affected by inability of speaking. I didn't really give her anytime to say anything because I realized we'd both dead if someone see's us.

"Baka, if one of my door adviser's see's you we'll both be in trouble" I took amano's hand and pulled her inside. The last thing I need is for someone her to see me with a girl inside my room. But that's the least of my worries. Amano is in my room, with me, Alone. She's been in her before, but she's usually with hanabusa or andou. I'm actually kind of nervous.

"Well, what was so important you can here right before curfew?" I turned to face her and felt my face flushed slightly when she smiled.

"I came over to give you this, happy Valentine's Day, kashino" he held out what she was holding in her hands. I had forgotten why I was shocked in the first place; it wasn't that she was here almost past curfew. It was the small, white strawberry cake she had in her hands. It was something she had made for me, me, the sadist, who is very critical to her. That pretty much blew my mind.

I took the cake out of her hands and examined it. It wasn't decorated much besides some cut strawberries and a few pieces of almonds that were layered on top. I looked at her and saw that she was breathing kind of hard and had a bit of sweat in the face. I guess she must have hurried to make this and ran her to get this too me before curfew.

"The guys told me that you always have a bad valentine's day, and they told me what happened with the heiress" I have to tell chocolat to remind me to kill rose boy

"Oh, yeah Hanabusa told me to tell you that andou was the one who told me" …never mind, I guess I'll let him live…for now.

"So anyway, I thought if I made you something that wasn't chocolate then maybe this time you're day would be ruined... that much" She watched me as I opened the clear container that was keeping the cake safe and used the fork, that she had put in the container also, to take a bite of it.

Even if it didn't look like much on the outside, on the inside it was an amazing flavor. The fresh strawberries went great with the almonds and on the inside she had snuck in some white chocolate bits in to the cake batter. I sat down on my bed, as all the flavors hit me. It had her usually taste in it. Happy and excited, and there was something extra to it. Something that's new to her and really new to me. I opened my eyes (I don't know when I had closed them) and saw that amano had sat down next to me.

"This is …good" I saw the smile on her face light up as she realized I had meant it and wasn't being sarcastic. I let myself smile and held out the small cake to her.

"But you lied to me about the no chocolate part" I half heartily glared at her while she smiled guiltily anyway. I let myself smile and held out the small cake to her.

"You eat it with me" she shook her hair frantically as she said "no I can't that's your cake, I made it for you to eat"

"Well I'll I need help finishing it, unlike you I can't eat all of this by myself" I smirked as her face turned pink and she practically yelled at me

"I don't eat that much you baka!" I laughed silently to myself and was determined to eat this cake with her (because I can't finish this all you know)

"Well I'll let you eat this with me as a thank you and an apology" she looked at me confused for a second

"An apology for what?" she turned her head to the side slightly and I couldn't help this think how cute she looked.

"For this" I reached out my hand and pinched her cheek slightly. I had to force myself to pinch her and not to caress her face.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" she glared at me, but I didn't care. I hadn't pinched her that hard and I knew she was more surprise than hurt.

"That's what you get for almost getting us in trouble, now be reasonable and eat this with me" she finally agreed, but had argued that she didn't have an extra fork. She turned toward the window and asked our sweets spirits if she could use their fork. I had completely forgotten that chocolat was still in the room with us. I hadn't even notice vanilla follow amino into the room.

"Hey vanilla, can I use you fork" before she had even finished asking, the blonde spirit threw her magical fork out the window (which I don't remember opening), and it sounded like it got eaten by a lawnmower.

"Sorry, I um... Accidently threw it out the window, oops" I knew that the little chibi had done that on purpose, but amino didn't seem to think so since she just turned to ask chocolat. Before amano could even get a word out, my spirit flew into the bathroom and we heard a splash and then a flush, a second later she flew back into the room.

"Sorry, I just flushed it down the toilet by mistake" Amano is really oblivious because she then just shook her head like she understood and then started to look inside her bag to see if she had an extra utensil. While she was looking threw her bag I turned to the sweets spirits.

"Hey, now how are you going to get your forks back?" Apparently this never occurred to them since they froze for a second, and then screamed at the same time. Vanilla dove out the window then I heard the sound of a lawnmower breaking, chocolate flew into the bathroom again, then a heard another splash followed by a flush. I chuckled at them for a second before I turned my attention to amano again, who judging by her expression, did not find anything to eat the cake with.

"I guess I can't eat this with you" she looked at the cake hungrily and I realized it must have taken her a lot of will power to not have taken a bit of it by now.

"You can still have some, you know" I figured out why the two sweets spirits threw out their forks. Man they can be sneaky when they want to be.

"But how can I when I don't have a –"I shut her up by shoving a fork full of cake into her mouth, with the fork I had been using to feed myself. I hope she wouldn't realize that this was an indirect kiss. She looked shocked for a minute before she tasted the flavors it held. Once they hit her palate, she closed her eyes and got that glutton look on her face.

I took the fork away to feed myself a bite of cake before I fed her again. This was the kind of pattern we used to eat the cake; me, her, me, her, me, her. I assumed that she would steal the fork away from, claiming she could feed herself, but no. she just waited, with a happy expression on her face, till it was her turn to eat. She kind of reminded me of a dog, waited to be fed a treat. I knew I should never say that out loud because I know she'd get all angry and hit me with something hard. Suddenly we were interrupted by someone screaming.

"OH MY GOD, IT"S TOTALLY PERFECT KASHIGO MOMMENT!" we looked to where the scream had come from and saw that it was from the window.

"Ah, sorry vanilla has a really loud scream" we saw our sweets spirits floating by the window. I guess they had gotten their forks back judging by the way they looked. Chocolat was soaking wet and while Vanilla was all covered in dirt and grass. They were both holding their forks in their small hands. I got up to look out the window because I didn't believe their story. I stuck my head out the window and looked up down and side to side. I didn't see anything so I had no choice but to believe their story. They grinned sheepishly at me while I made my way back to my seat next to amano.

"That was wired "I didn't know what else to say. Our so called 'moment' was ruined by vanilla (I still don't think it was her) and know I don't know what to-do now. Amano on the other hand still wanted to finish the cake.

"Do you still want to eat the cake" she was still in glutton mode, so she of course she wants the rest to herself. I tell her that I'll eat one more bit and then she can have the rests. I move to grab the fork but she beats me too it. She got some cake on the fork then held it in front of my mouth. I guess if I fed her then its okay for her to do the same to me.

"Now say ah…" I raise my eyebrows at her but relentlessly open my mouth. I s it me or is she doing this really slowly. And why is she blushing? Was I blushing like that when I was feeding her? This cake must be making me think weirdly. After she had finished feeding me, she left the rest for herself to eat. I don't know why, but I watched her eat. I know that sounds like a creeper, but what would you do if you were alone with your crush, in your room? (I really hope perverts don't answer me). I watched her enjoying that cake and saw that she somehow had gotten frosting on her nose.

"Baka, you got frosting on your face" I pointed at the spot covered in frosting and yet she still could find the spot. She went crossed eyed in order to find the mess. As much as I was enjoyed watching her make those face (not that I did enjoy it. ...I'm not a weirdo), I was starting to get impatient.

"It's right on your nose" I grabbed a napkin and grabbed her chin so she would stay still. I quickly wiped off the frosting, but didn't let go. I hadn't realized how close I had gotten to her and I felt stunned.

"Thank you" she blushed and I could feel myself doing the same thing. I really didn't want to move right now, I'm guess she didn't want to either because she gave me a small smile and that's when I didn't have any control over my body. I felt myself slowly move my face closer to hers. She moved toward me soon after I started to move. I could feel my eyes closing themselves and I saw her do the same thing. I felt her nose brush against mine and felt her breath on my lips. I, Kashino Makoto, am about to kiss amano ichigo.

….

"AAHH, THEIR ABOUT TO KISS!" I spoke too soon. Why the heck did that person decide to scream now! We opened our eyes and moved away from each other in embarrassment. We both heard a thud like someone had fallen. I looked over to the window and saw that chocolat and vanilla we're holding a camera (I have to remind myself to destroy that camera later)

"Sorry that was me" they both yelled at the same time, again. They both looked quickly at each other

"Never mind, that was her!' They dropped the camera, and pointed at each other, then got into an argument about how the other was to blame for ruining such a romantic moment. I didn't believe them this time either, so I went to the window to check for the second time that night. When I looked down at the ground suddenly I was blinded by camera flashes, someone or something, leapt up from the blushes right under the window.

"I got the photos!" "They might not be of them kissing, but these will do nicely!" then the person who was screaming laughed crazily and then ran into the woods saying " I will get a photo of you one day, kashigo!" I just stared at the insane person I just encountered. Would you believe that's not the most obsessed fan girl I've meet? I've had worst fan girls and I really don't want to waste any time thinking about what just happened. I stuck my head back into the room, to calm down the chaos in there.

"Shut up!" I was embarrassed about what I was about to do to amano, pissed because we were interrupted (again), I still couldn't see that great thanks to whoever blinded me with those flashes and I do not need these two fighting each other! I looked at the clock and saw that it was a half hour past curfew.

"Amano, let's get you back to your dorm it's getting late" I looked at the door as I said this. I was too embarrassed to look her in the face. I walked to the door and peaked out into the hallway.

"Damn, my door advisers outside" how am I going to get her out of here?

"We could do that spell, can't we chocolat?" The two sweets spirits apparently had made a truce for the time being.

"How can you get us out if here without getting caught?" amano was now standing and looking at the sweets spirits, she probably can't look me in the face either. I wanted to ask them the same thing but they started to talk before I got the chance to.

"We can do a spell that will transfer you outside" vanilla answered us

"First you two have to join hands" chocolat giggled as we hesitantly reached out and held each other's hands. Was it me or were my hands clammy?

"Now, sweets magic transport" they waved their forks and suddenly we were outside in front of the boys dormitory.

"Come on, before someone sees us" I grabbed her wrist and started to walk down the path to her dorm. I felt her pull her wrist away from me for a second, before she grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers through mine. We were walking right beside each other. I was looking straight ahead and out of the corner of my eye I saw that she was looking down at her feet. We didn't say anything for a minute before she spoke

"Ne, Kashino, Andou and Hanabusa were talking about last Valentine's Day...Could you tell me what happened?" of course they mentioned that to her. There's no way to avoid, so I might as well get it over with

"Well, you know how I have a bad temper?" I turned to looks at her.

"Who doesn't know about your temper" she giggled while saying this and I agreed with her secretly. I mean she's right everyone knows I get pissed easily.

"Well last year was my first year and when it was valentine's day 20 or so girls ran up to me after classes were over " I looked over to see if she was still listening, which she was so I continued " they were shoving each other and were trying to give me their chocolates they made "they were all yelling at me and at the other girls in their way and I kind of lost my cool" " I yelled ' I DON"T want any of your stupid chocolat! And I was yelling other stuff like that until..."

"Until what" she squeezed my hand lightly, urging me to continue. I took a deep breath before I went ahead with my story.

"I was standing in front of the water fountain while I was yelling and ... I stepped back to far and ended up falling in" "all the girls that were scared at my yelling, were suddenly all talking about how cute I looked when I fell and how cute it was when I looked wet and they went even more fan girl like " " then I realized that I would never win against these girls so I ran to my room and hide there till the next day" I finished my story and didn't hear amano say anything but I felt her shaking. I turned to look at her and saw that she was laughing. Apparently me getting mobbed by girls and then falling into to the fountain is funny to her.

"I'm sorry, but that was kind of funny" I glared at her while she tried to get herself under control. I stopped walking and she stopped with me. I hadn't noticed that we had reached her dorm, had gone up the stairs, and had reached her room. I'm glad no one was outside their room or we would have never heard the end of it.

"So do you think this valentines better than last year?" she had let go of my hand and was about to open the door when she suddenly asked this.

"Actually, this was way better then any other valentines days I ever had" that must have sounded pathetic, she brings me one cake and that's the best valentines I've ever had. She must have liked my answer because she smiled at me.

"I'm glad" she smiled at me and I felt my head get all fuzzy and I suddenly wasn't in control of my body anymore. I leaned in closer to her and brushed some hair that was hanging in her face. She froze and looked up at me. I guess she was feeling the same electricity I was feeling. I leaned in all the way and kissed her forehead (sorry to you fan girls, but it just didn't seem like the right moment to kiss her on the lips). I let my lips linger on her skin for a few seconds before I rested my forehead against hers. I could see that she was smiling and blushing, I was probably the same way.

"I'm glad too, um... Well good night" I took a step away from her and practically ran down the hall way. What the hell did I just do? I kissed her! Well it was only on the forehead, but still! I turned to see if she was still there. I saw her still in front of her door. She had her hand where I had kissed her and I could see her blushing face from down the hall. When she saw me looking at her she waved at me like she was saying good bye. I nodded at her and ran the rest of the way to my dorm. I felt myself smile as I ran. This is definitely a day I won't forget soon. Now I just need to figure out what I'm going to do for her on white day.

**Me: so that's the end, but wait did any of you wonder who that was at the window screaming? Well that was a crazy kashingo fan girl! Who it was exactly? It's going to be one of you reviewers! That's right! I want to make a bonus chapter featuring the point of view of this fan girl and I want one of my reviewers to be her. If you want to be this fan girl then please say so in your review. First to ask gets the part! **

**Kashino and ichigo: O/O the ending…..**

**Caramel: I liked it desu!**

**Me: arigato, at least someone is supportive * glares at a certain sadist***

**Kashino: hey! I was too supportive! I kept telling you to update didn't I?**

**ME: I guess that's true *glomps Kashino* you do care!**

**Ichigo: let go of my boyfr- I mean him! * blushes***

**Me: so you admit you like him! *points at ichigo while still holding Kashino***

**Ichigo: I admit nothing!**

**Kashino: listen to my girlfri- I mean Amano! * blushes red* Let me go!**

**Me: so you both admit that- * ignores what they are saying***

**Ichigo and Kashino: We admit nothing! *looks at each other and turns away blushing***

**Caramel: *turns to the readers* arigato for reading Ki-chan's story till the end. Good bye for now desu~ * flies towards the fighting group* stop desu!**


End file.
